


Thanksgiving

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [27]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Klingon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so here in the good old US of A it’s Thanksgiving, and while I have a lot to thankful for. My mom’s beaten lung cancer for example, she fell and broke her hip one month ago today. While she’s back home, I have nowhere to go, literally. I went to the doctor yesterday after work and was told to stay home and drink lots of liquids. She was even going to give me a doctor’s note for work if I was working today. sigh I hate being sick, especially on a holiday. No turkey, corn beef brisket cooked in my own special sauce (thanks to Mom) and red potatoes. Okay, enough pity poor me, months after Khan’s attack, Chris finds himself being thankful. In places like Ancient Greece and Rome, warriors would be lovers, whether or not they had wives. Look up Sparta if you don’t believe me. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

It had been a long day, and an even longer night. The Federation Council and Starfleet Command were still reeling over the whole debacle. Chris had spent an hour with the Klingon Ambassador. He had confirmed that Khan was no longer a threat, and, rather than being pissed off that Jim had invaded Klingon space, the Klingons were apparently admiring the young captain. “How do you say it?” the man had asked. “Captain Kirk has got some balls?”

“Well, yeah, that’s a pretty good way of putting it,” Chris replied.

“He did put his life on the line for his crew?” he asked.

“Yeah, he died several times before he decided to live. He’d do it all over again,” Chris said.

“Ours is a warrior race who, unfortunately, does not put that kind of value on other’s lives unless they were family. You are lovers?” he asked curiously.

“Yes,” Chris responded.

“As it should be, two warriors together. You take care of him and you will go even further. Qa’pla!” he said before leaving.

Admiral Barnett finally let him go home after reinstating him as Commandant of Cadets. “It’ll keep you out of trouble, and within distance of your physical therapy until Enterprise is repaired. Oh, Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Thanksgiving?” Chris asked, puzzled.

“Yeah, I’m an old American type man with old fashioned senses. Today is Thanksgiving on the American calendar,” Barnett informed him.

Chris smiled, “Thank you, you too.” Chris turned and walked out of the building. For the first time in a year he was walking without a cane. Another one of the many things he had to be grateful for. He looked carefully around and gave a mischievous smile. This was not something he would have done before, and even now he peered around to make sure was no one around. He then climbed up on top of one of the rails running down the steps and slid down them landing on his feet. He laughed, honestly, he hadn’t felt this good in years. Khan’s blood had worked miracles.

Chris strolled across the campus, whistling while he walked. Jim would be home, probably sound asleep. His strength still wasn’t what it would be, but he’d be waiting for him. Chris sailed up the steps to his apartment and opened the door. Sure enough, Jim was asleep on the couch. The TV was on cartoons, Jim was just in his boxers, and was clutching the stuffed teddy bear Chekov had given to him in the hospital to his chest. Chris had to admit that his husband was adorable. He just stood there and watched him as he slept. Finally, he walked over and nudged Jim’s shoulder. Jim was a light sleeper and was instantly awake at Chris’ touch.

“Oh, hi Chris, I see you got back. How did your meetings go?” Jim asked stretching before sitting up, teddy bear cradled in the crook of his right elbow.

“Klingon Ambassador said you have balls,” Chris said with a laugh.

“Balls, huh? Nice to know,” Jim said with a laugh.

“Richard said Happy Thanksgiving,” he added.

“Happy Thanksgiving?” Jim asked. “Huh. Hadn’t thought of that in years.” Jim stood on still wobbly legs. Chris steadied him and smiled as Jim walked into the kitchen. He pulled food out of the oven that had been set on warm. Turkey, dressing, mashed potatoes, stuffing and green bean casserole sat on the plate. A slice of pumpkin pie went beside it.

“Haven’t thought about it in years, huh?” Chris asked before digging in.

“Had a hankering for turkey and dressing,” Jim said with a shrug. He went over to the tv and turned it off. “I’m going to take a shower,” he threw back over his shoulder.

Chris smiled as he loosened his dress jacket as he continued to eat. Jim had become a good cook in the past few months, and he was enjoying it. He put his dishes in the dishwasher and followed Jim into the bedroom. He could hear the shower still running as he sat down on the bed and removed his shoes. He could touch his toes! He removed his clothes and pulled back the covers and lay down. He heard the shower shut off and a few moments later the door open. Jim stepped out using the towel to dry his hair. He smiled as he spied Chris in bed.

Jim ditched the towel and crawled into bed next to Chris resting his head on Chris’ chest. “Where’s the bear?”

“Back on the couch,” Jim replied kissing Chris’ chest. Chris ran a hand down Jim’s bare back, appreciating the lightly furred texture of his otherwise smooth skin. Jim lifted his chin allowing Chris to kiss him. The kiss deepened as Jim opened his mouth to Chris’ questing tongue. Chris felt Jim shiver as his other hand ran up Jim’s arm. Jim didn’t object, he never did, even when he was so tired he fell asleep first.

Chris coaxed Jim onto his back and reached down to fondle him, still kissing him. He could spend the rest of his life kissing Jim. Jim moaned, spreading his legs. His own cock was responding to Jim’s moans and movements caused friction against his manhood.

Chris broke the kiss. “You are so wonderful, Jim,” Chris whispered as his hand drifted between Jim’s legs. He teased Jim’s ass, massaging it with his fingers. Jim’s head went back, breaking the kiss as Chris’ finger entered Jim’s ass. He found something slick inside. “Oh, you’re a naughty boy. You spent some time getting ready for me. I’m going to have to punish you for that.” Chris buried his head in Jim’s neck and sucked a bruise where everyone could see it, while continuing to push his fingers into Jim. He pushed into him over and over again, causing Jim to call out his name as Chris found Jim’s prostate with his third finger. Jim’s back arched allowing Chris greater access to him.

“Chris, I’m about to cum,” Jim called to him.

Chris withdrew his fingers and grasped his own cock. Full, thick, erect and ready to go, his cock found Jim’s entrance. Jim came instantly as Chris started to push his way into him. “Ready for me still?” Chris asked with a chuckle. He slowly pushed his way in, savoring Jim’s already clenching muscles made Chris moan. Jim wrapped his legs around the small of Chris’ back, begging him to go deeper. Chris chuckled again, giving into Jim’s demands as his own balls nudged Jim’s ass.

Chris pulled out and pushed back in, Jim’s hips moved to meet him. “Open your eyes, Jim, let me see your eyes,” Chris told him. Jim opened them, pupils blown and skin a dusky pink with lust, Chris Reached down and caressed Jim’s right cheek before continuing to push into him. Jim’s head went back again as his breath panting in a loud “Oh!”

Jim opened his eyes just as he came between them. Chris smiled, managing to hang on, not letting go as much as he wanted to. Jim wrapped his arms around Chris’ shoulders as he resumed his movements. Jim moaned as he retaliated for Chris’ earlier action by sucking a bruise into the older man’s neck where it would be even harder to explain, dress uniform or not. Jim felt Chris cum deep inside him. Chris reached between them as Jim let go and milked an orgasm out of him as well. “I think that’s a record for me, Jim, three orgasms.”

“I’m not disagreeing,” Jim replied as Chris nibbled on Jim’s neck before rolling next to him. Jim reached down and grabbed the covers and pulling them up around them before settling down with his head back on Chris’ chest. “I love you,” Jim whispered.

Chris responded, “I love you too.” They both drifted off to sleep.

**And yet another short story that takes on a life of its own. Some of this was inspired by the lj site, ironic considering that’s a Jim/Bones site. Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


End file.
